1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a delay line.
2. Related Art
Recently, with the development of semiconductor-related technology, semiconductor integrated circuits have been gradually reduced in size, highly integrated, and improved in operating speed. Thus, noise is increased by parasitic capacitance, inductance, and resistance which occur in the semiconductor integrated circuits, and a design scheme for supplying stable power to the semiconductor integrated circuits is becoming an important issue.